Much too tired
by Indythrift
Summary: A story I wrote for school, so ya know. I have a few daydream incidents with Wolfwood. PLEASE R&R! Enjoy!


Disclaimer-I don't own 'um! *Sigh* 

AN-I couldn't use my real name on here so I used my Authors name, also SB is abbreviation for SpiegelsBeagle(of course) 

I stared in wonder, there, right in front of me, in all his glory, stood Nicholas D. Wolfwood "I must be dreaming!" I thought to myself. I pinched myself, Yep, he was still there, smoking his cigarette. I ran over to him, and just squeezed him. He looked at me awkwardly "Hey there, what're ya' doin'?!" he asked as he pushed me off. "You're Wolfwood!" I screeched and latched myself onto him again. He stared down at me and said "SB, what does 'x' equal?". I looked up at him. "Huh?!" I said. "SB! Wake up!" he screamed...I sat up with a jolt, "600!" I yelled. The class erupted in laughter, "Ms.Beagle, I suggest you join us in this review, and pay attention, this test is going to be one third of your grade. Take your Wolfwood fantasies somewhere else." The class laughed again. I turned beet red, "They heard me talking?" I thought to myself.

Wolfwood glared at me "What're you doing here!?". I looked at him straight in the face "Eating my lunch, what's it look like?". He glared at me as he threw his cigarette on the ground and stubbed it out with his toe. "I thought you were supposed to love kids." I said to him. "Little kids that have no place to go." he said flatly and began to walk off. I quickly stuffed the rest of my sandwich in my mouth and began to follow him. "Why are you such a grouch?! I blurted out. He spun around and said " Are you gonna eat that?". I was taken aback, "What did you say?" " Hey, are you gonna eat that?" he repeated..."Hey SB do you want your fruit-roll-up?" my friend asked again. I glared at him "Of course I want it!" as I snatched it away from him. "What is with you today?" he asked. I looked up, "What do you mean? I asked him. He looked at me, "What do I mean?! Who is this Wolfwood guy?!" " You mean I did it again?" he nodded. The bell rang, "Oh there's the bell, gotta run." I jumped up and ran off.

"Your motorcycle needs a tune up!" I yelled over the roar of Angelina. Wolfwood just stared ahead through his dark sunglasses, as if he hadn't heard me. I slumped into the side car, "This is gonna be a long ride." I thought to myself.

When we reached our destination Wolfwood hopped of his motorcycle, after a few steps he turned around and said "Aren't you coming in?" I stared at him "Are you kidding?! That's a bar!". He took off his sunglasses and stuck them in his pocket, "Sweetie, this is Safeway, are you okay?" "Am I okay!? What about you!? This is a bar!" He stared at me blankly, "Are you okay? SB?"...My mom looked at me worriedly "Are you okay?!". I looked down "Man! Was I dreaming again?!" I mumbled to myself. My mom looked at me curiously "What was that sweetie?". I quickly looked up and smiled "Nothing Mom. Let's go in."

Wolfwood peered over my shoulder, "What'cha doin'?" he asked in a childish voice. "Homework." I said without even looking up. He sat down in a chair and lit a cigarette "What kind of homework is it?". "Math." I grumbled. "Is it hard?" he continued. "No." I said. "Is it fun?" he persisted. "No!" I said. "Geez, Crabby." he complained as he leaned back in his chair. "Don't you have something to fix on Angelina?" I asked him trying to contain my anger. "Nooooooo...." he rolled his eyes. I sighed and continued with my work, "Wanna play Bloody Roar after you're done?" he asked as he looked over my shoulder again. "No, I do not...what?" I turned around. " I said do you want".... "to play Bloody Roar after you're done?". I glared at my younger brother "NO!" I fumed. He ran upstairs, my mom looked from cleaning the dishes and said "Maybe you should go to bed Sweetie. You've been acting oddly today.". I sighed and closed my books, "I guess you're right." I said as I stood up.

I snuggled into bed, "Maybe mom's right. These crazy daydreams are just because I'm tired." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.... 

Wolfwood's head rested on his folded arms on the small wooden table in the bar. "Hey Wolfwood! Want a doughnut!?" Vash's high pitched voice cut through the yelling and horrible music in the bar, Wolfwood fell over backwards in his chair. "Uh, Vash I just had the strangest dream!" Wolfwood said to his friend as he stood up and dusted him self off. "What's that? Wolfwood?" Vash asked as he stuffed his mouth with doughnuts. Wolfwood sighed and ran his fingers through his messy black hair "Never mind." 


End file.
